worldbattlerapfandomcom-20200214-history
Dizaster
Dizaster is a former King of the Dot champion who has battled in numerous other leagues including GrindTime, Don't Flop and URL, as well as in Norway, Sweden, Australia and the Phillipines. Dizaster's battling career is littered with controversies, largely due to Dizaster's aggressive style of battling and confrontational nature on Twitter. Dizaster's constant japes calling Canadian's 'faggots' lead to widespread criticism from much of the Canadian scene and was a pretext for Dizaster's battle with King of the Dot President Organik at Battle of the Bay 5. In 2009 Dizaster's use of a series of race bars against fellow Grind Time battler A Class garnered Dizaster a large amount of hate from several of the Asian viewers of the league. At Massacre of the Bay, Dizaster's battle with Arsonal was moved from the venue out onto the street, where eventually police arrived forcing the crowd to disperse. During the winter of 2010 Dizaster made his debut in the New York division of the Grindtime league. He went up against fan favourite Swave Sevah in front of a hostile New York crowd where he had arguably the breakout performance of his battle rap career. Though undoubtedly defeating his opponent, his brash and harsh methods caused for a shaky relationship with the east coast community in which he was mocked and insulted during the battle. After the event took place, it would be almost 3 years before he returned to battle in the rough New York environment again. In 2012 Dizaster's notorious battle with Canibus became extremely controversial when the latter resorted to pulling out a notebook after numerous chokes. In 2013 Dizaster was booed on the Toronto stage in his own title match after an aggressive performance against Arcane, which lead to Dizaster hurling a beer can at a female member of the crowd. At Don't Flop's 5th Birthday event, during a battle with British rapper Unanymous, Dizaster turned his attention to Arkaic who was observing from the crowd and spat a series of insulting bars towards the UK veteran. After a brief exchange, Dizaster finished the battle and went outside the venue and was filmed with dozens of Don't Flop fans chanting "Arkaic is a pussy" At the same event Dizaster is reputed to have spat in Don't Flop Co-Founder Eurgh's face, in the lobby of a Leeds hotel. At the recently held KOTD event Battle of LA 5, he squared off against Math Hoffa and punched him in the face at the very end of the battle. He has since banned himself from future King of the Dot events. He made his return to the KOTD stage at their Back To Basics 2 Event facing Chilla Jones on a week notice. He has battled and put in great performances against elite battlers in the game like Tay Rock, Iron Solomon, DNA, Dumbfoundead, Serius Jones, Pat Stay and international battlers like Oxxxymiron and Random in recent years. He starred in a 2017 American battle rap comedy-drama film directed by Joseph Kahn and produced by Eminem himself.